Cant stop fate
by Shadow Spirit
Summary: Do we think a few feeble nuns will stop Alanna becoming a knight? of corse not! ok so its been done but this is a what if fic for if Alanna had ended up at the convent!
1. Default Chapter

Ch 1: so who is she?  
  
"So who is she?"   
Thom looked up from his maths work and asked vacantly "who?"   
"The new lady who is coming to be introduced to court"   
"What makes you think I'd know her?" Asked Thom mildly turning back to the problem he was working on   
"Because" said Gary patiently "you heard it from the servants and grinned"   
"So…?" asked Thom I grin all the time   
"You know her," stated Raoul with finality, its obvious, "so who is she?"   
"I still think you are all mad" said tom of handily "but I will humour you and give you a whole ten seconds to let me be so I can finish this be-dammed problem be for I seal your mouths shut"  
"She's the one you have been writing to since you got here isn't she?" persisted Jon   
"They were letters to family Jon" but Jon wasn't to be put of   
"As your knight master and prince I demand you tell me all you know" Tom wasn't perturbed by this and simply said   
"You're running out of time. Fast! All of you"   
"Fine we'll leave it said Raoul but I still know you know something." Thom shrugged.  
The next evening in the mess hall just as the squires and pages were sitting down to eat, there was a hubbub by the door and every one looked around sure enough there stood a maid who said timidly not liking being under all those eyes   
"A lady here to eat with his majesty" king Rould nodded and the maid stepped back so as to allow another figure through the door guessing this must be the new lady at court all the boys turned to look and in sashayed a graceful petit red headed figure with beautiful copper waves of hair cascading down her back and draping over her petit shoulders, and past her slim waist to hand neatly just above her knees the woman walked forward with elegance and grace all eyes were on her and she knew it keeping her head respectfully bowed the lady curtsied deeply to the king and other lords at the high table in a whisper of silks a few stray locks of silky hair slipped down as she did so obscuring her small pail face as she stood again a maid ushered her to an empty place at the kings table but she stopped clasping her extremely pail hands as ivory white as the rest of her before her respectfully she said in a musical almost lilting voice   
"Your majesty might I sit with the squires?" she gave no reason for this request but the king seemed to understand and smiled knowingly then inclined his head in the affirmative curtsying again the red head turned and headed down the centre isle of the tables her skirts veil and train billowed behind her as she moved and the delicate muslin and silk gown sewn in violate and white clung in all the right places and accented her lithe almost perfect figure her uniquely tiny feet made the only sound as each squire prayed that she would choose to sit by him, and with good reason for she was indeed a site to behold   
"As beautiful as the Goddess her herself" stated many whisperers, but not only that there was something about this girl something that set her apart from the rest, she was unique in a way none of them could quite name under the gaze of the entire room she slipped into a conveniently empty seat beside Raoul and opposite Thom with Jon on her other side and Gary across from him she kept her head bowed still conscious of being under every ones eye and concentrated on her food finally the days activities caught up to the rest of the boys and they to tucked in heartily to their dinners realising this Alanna (as it was obviously her) looked up   
"Well you have patience I grant you that much knight training has that at least to say for, it I thought they'd never look away." Thom grinned at her though the rest were still some what star struck by her   
"Well you made an entrance he said and broke a few hearts while you're at it I'd say" here tom stopped to glance around the room but Alanna brushed the comment of with a shrug   
"So how's convent life" Thom continued genially "have they turned you into the maiden to fit your appearance yet?" Alanna looked murderous and was about to voice her opinions on both the convent and the proper ladies they trained there when she remembered her surroundings and covered her mouth with her handkerchief to hide her thankfully silent curses "no I guess I couldn't expect miracles but you've improved a little I trust" Alanna simply scowled then said in a threatening tone   
"Not a bit so watch your self Thomas (Thom winced as she used his full name) and I suggest you check your bed before you get into it tonight"   
"Lanny darling" drawled Thom using his baby name for her in a sugary voice which would make any other maidens hart do flip-flops "you wouldn't! You know how I feel about frogs" and continued in a more normal tone "and besides u don't know where my room is"   
"Thommy" said Alanna in an equally sugary tone "firstly honey, sweet talking me will get you no where" and then she to reverted to her usual melodic voice saying "and secondly your right I don't know where your room is and who said it would be a frog" Thom raised a single coppery eyebrow she'd agreed to blithely she was up to something and he knew it but before he had time to question her further Gary having shaken himself more awake asked   
"Lady did u not bring an escort from the Temple Of The Goddess? Pardon me saying so but you seem awfully young to be riding to chorus alone" Alanna answered without turning her face to him indeed she had not shown her face all the time she'd been there but kept it down turned over her plate   
"And Gareth?" she asked then noted his surprise and said "it could only be you Thom's letters are very descriptive you know" then continued with her question "how do you know I haven't brought an escort with me?   
"Indeed you may have lady," said Gareth politely but most maids eat sleep and live by their lady's sides while they are at court   
"Very observant" was the reply "well as it happens your observations are correct I haven't brought a maid with me from the Temple she was um…"here she paused and looked angelically innocent "…she was delayed and I must wait two days before a chaperone arrives to serve me here." Thom wasn't fooled by his twins' expression   
"How was she detained exactly Alanna?" He asked sternly   
"She was unable to accompany me Thom" Alanna replied still with a look of contrived innocence though it was clear she was fighting laughter   
"Elaborate" ordered Thom ignoring the shocked looks he was getting for talking to this lady in that manor   
"Well" Alanna said "she um fell from her pony only two rods away from the Temple so she didn't have far to go back" the statement was finished with bright cheeriness of some one who always looked on the bright side of an accident   
"She just fell?" Demanded tom "all by her self"   
"No silly" Alanna laughed "her pony helped!" There was stifled laughter from the rest around the table Thom smiled and said   
"Just like I always 'just fell' from chubby when we rode together?" (He named the pony he had ridden to the castle)   
"Exactly like" the lady agreed solemnly all the others within ear shot were covering their grins by now so Thom continued   
"And you were left mercifully chaperone-less for two whole days till someone could be sent from the temple as a replacement?" Alanna nodded "convenient that" finished Thom dryly and Alanna became suddenly very interested in her food   
"Well" she said brightly a moment later "it seems its time I left, where is the nearest indoor practise court tom?" She asked sweetly   
"Oh no!" said tom flatly "you may be chaperone less but don't count on me for aiding and abetting Coram would have my head!"   
"True true" mused the other "I'll just have to find out for my self, you see," she turned big honest eyes on Thom and said "As you know as a knight you cannot refuse aid to anyone be they rich or poor old or young and this applies to pages and squires as they are required to live up to the code of chivalry and do honner to the name of their monarchs and land" seeing the surprised faces around her she said calmly to no one in particular "the thing is they give you so much free time at the convent" then turned her direct purple gaze back on Thom "I am asking for aid in finding the practice courts Thom" she said coolly "and you cannot refuse me this information under the rules of the code of chivalry"   
"She's got you their someone said" neither noticed who their eyes were as locked as their minds were in a furias battle of wills Thom looked away first and noticing his sisters triumphant and expectant look he said simply   
"No!"   
"Fine" she stated with the melodramatic air of a martyr having been grievously wronged but soldering on and knowing her cors was right "I" here her tone grew exaggeratedly petulant and drew grins from all around her audience "I will find it my self just to spite you" she sulked   
"And she will too" Thom realised ruefully everyone who herd this exchange suddenly found in them selves a burning desire to practise their weapons that night. Standing Alanna returned her tray to the servers and left leaving a crowd of bemused love struck boys in her wake.   
Checking the practice courts on their way back to their rooms Thom and the others indeed found Alanna standing patently in the centre of an empty one she smiled when she saw them and beckoned them in then as the door closed behind the last one in, purple gift flew at it and sealed it shut in answer to their questioning glances she said   
"You wouldn't believe the stream of visitors I've had this way is easier. You took your sweet time by the way Thom," she stated   
"My apologies I didn't know we were expected" Thom quipped in return with a sardonic bow "and you shouldn't be here any way people need this place to actually practice" in a dangerous ominously sweet voice his sister replied I may need to practice too"   
"What? Dancing laughed Thom don't think that justifies monopolising this whole room" violate eyes flashing, though they were seen only by tom, the petit figure stepped forward   
"Draw your sword and say that again," she challenged   
"Alanna member I have had five years training to be a knight I am a squire now be sensible"   
"Draw" was the firm reply   
"Even if I did Thom said hand on sword hilt I couldn't fight you without you having a sword of your own" he said reasonably   
"Let me worry about my affairs Thom of Trebond and you worry about your own" she bit out, her fiery temper was provoked and Thom new it "last chance" the snapped "draw" deciding to humour her Thom unsheathed his blade and was astonished to see his sister smoothly unsheathe a hidden double edged jewel encrusted sword (lightning) from somewhere about her person as Thom and the others gaped Alanna bowed and automatically Thom returned the courtesy then she was on him blade flashing like a silver whip tom parried fast but he was of balance she had the advantage the sword flew in her hands so fast its tracks could barely be traced it was a blur, nothing more, and no movements in her well held torso dictated her next move it was almost faultless helplessly Thom tried to stem his sisters approach but in a glitter of gems and a swish of a slender wrist his sword had been hooked from his grasp and hers lay at the base of his throat signifying a 'kill' Alanna seemed quite unruffled rather as though she had been for a brisk walk and fought a duel with a squire but tom was gasping for air and sweating sheathing her sawed again it disappeared from view in the folds of her gown she said to no one in particular "like I said I do have rather a lot of free time at the convent" and then with a disparaging look at Thom she said "I apologise maybe you are right you do need the practise more than I do" then unlocking the door as she spoke Alanna stalked out of the court and out of site  
"Wow" said Raoul eventually "has she always been able to do that?"   
"When we were children she always beat me she was always the better physically hunting riding running fighting you name it" there was no resentment in his voice just a mild ore struck tone "I guess she really hasn't changed" he murmured. Retreating his blade and sheathing it Thom made for the door   
"You said you didn't write to her accused Gary"   
"You said you didn't know her" chipped in Raoul   
"I told no lies" said Thom firmly "you assumed my phrases implied more than they did is all" groaning the others followed him to Alanna's rooms   
"Mind you I don't blame you for wanting to keep her for your self" Raoul said whistling appreciatively Thom let out a start of laughter   
"She was never mine in the first place, not in the sense u mean any way"   
"You mean…." asked Gary leaving the question open   
"Yes she's free said Thom and you are welcome to court her if you want I wish you luck with it in fact" he winked then added "you'll need it!"   
On reaching the required chambers they found a small boy who looked no more than eleven or twelve just exiting them he, had cropped copper hair and wore old breeches and a shirt Thom staked up to him to enquire as to his presence in his sisters rooms he had just drawn level with the stranger his friends a raid at his back when a voice sounded further back down the corridor   
"Thom?" It called   
"Yes Coram?" asked both figures standing side by side with their back to the speaker they spoke at the same time with an identical voice. Thinking his old ears were fooling him he nodded Prince and Thoms other friends then continued   
"Alanna arrived today have you seen her yet?" both figures turned at the same time "yes but she's not in her room they both said" the group gaped it was literally two Thoms they both had the same copper hair, and the same wide violate eyes, the same stocky but petit build Coram recovered first stepping towards the new comer he seized Alanna by the arm   
"I thought you pair'd tire of this by now lady Alanna this is hardly proper where did you get those cloths your trunk isn't even here yet?"   
"Its ok Coram" Alanna said cheerfully still in a perfect imitation of her twin "Thom lent them to me" she grinned and winked at Thom who started up and made a leap for her dancing easily away from his approach she grinned and said "he's really very generous that way" Thom joined in the laughter of the rest good humouredly but added ferverently   
"I think I will check my bed tonight after all" this initiated anther round of laughs. Grumbling Coram left them seeing he was fighting a loosing battle and that the convent had done nothing to subdue Alanna's fiery temper, iron will or flare for practical joking.   
This left the two twins standing side by side except for the clothes (Thom wore the uniform of the palace squires) they could have been one in the same person both stood, identical violate eyes looking at the rest of the gathering around them   
"You…. how could…. her hair…. it cant…who are…. twins! Spluttered Gary incoherently Alanna quipped in her own voice   
"For some one as eloquent as you Gareth the younger of Naxen that comment appeared rather garbled would you like to try again?" her face matched her tone teasing and jokingly condescending Gary grinned and shut up   
"So you are toms twin" Jon stated belatedly, it wasn't really a question but the pair nodded their mutual assent "so if you don't think it rude my asking" Jon continued doggedly fascinated "why are you dressed like that? And what happened to your hair? And…."here Jon paused and Raoul finished lamely   
"And the rest of you" Alanna smiled knowing full well what they alluded to she decided to deal with the hair question first   
"I have done it since I was small" she said touching her now boyish cut then she turned lifting up the remaining hair and exhibiting a tight but containing the rest of her hair secured with a single silver hair pin and completely covered by the hair left hanging down to frame her face. "As for the rest of me, under all my cloths I wear an extra corset which when pulled in can flatten my chest like a boys though I admit it makes me light headed as it is very tight and it makes it hard to breath"   
"Ok" said Raoul "that deals with the how but…why?"   
"I got sick of being stared at and molly coddled" Alanna replied frankly "I wanted to explore no holds bared so like this I would either be squire Thom" hear she stopped and winked at her identical twin "or a palace hand of unknown origin either way I am pretty much free to roam"   
"Roam where?" asked Thom ever suspicious (and with good reason to be)   
"All over" Alanna said lightly and with that she raced down a corridor to their left then took the second door to the right out of site looking for all the world as thou she'd been born and lived all her life in the royal palace leaving a bemused crowd behind her rapidly retreating form. The next few days were going to be interesting very interesting Thom decided.   
  
  
ok quick disclamer i own nothing it is all Tamora Piercess who incidentaly is GOD and that about covers it i think  
  
A/N u see that box that sais 'review' USE IT! please even if u tell me it was terible and never right again just say SOMTHING so i know you read t PLEASE!!! 


	2. The ruler of the court of the rogue

Reviewers  
  
This isn't to everyone who reviewed my story, most of you were very kind and I am extremely grateful  
to you for taking the time to do that for me but this is a   
  
SPECIAL NOTE TO  
  
Tropicalfrost86:   
I am VERY glad I 'seem an ok writer' I have re-written and re-posted this. I have done  
my best with my punctuation etc.   
Basically I have done what I can, so deal with it coz I cant do any more!   
Oh and I am So0o0o0o0o sorry that this story 'just doesn't cut it' because I happen to   
quite like it!   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The Ruler of the Court of the Rogue.  
  
The group stood there a little while longer and Thom waited patiently, he was used to it by now he and   
his sister often left people dumb founded and, seeing the beauty she had become surprised even him.   
One worry Thom had harboured was that the convent would turn his twin into a personality-less   
giggling drone like all the other ladies in this place, but seeing her now he realised that his worries had   
been unfounded, she may look the part but no school could take away his Alanna, she would always   
be as free spirited and independent as she was now, this was why he had given Garry leave to try and   
court her, he never for a moment dreamed she would end up as some nobles wife.  
  
Finally Raoul was the first to speak, shaking of his paralysis he said  
  
"Well now at least we all see why you said you had no claim on her, at least not in that sense, I had   
thought you were mad but now I understand."  
  
"You didn't exactly make it easy for us" stated an annoyed Jon "you let us think that you were   
together!"  
  
"Exactly I LET you think it, I said it before and I'll say it now; I told no lies, I simply allowed you to   
form your own conclusions." Seeing that this was going nowhere Garry asked   
  
"So why didn't you tell us you had a twin, especially one like THAT?"  
  
"You never asked." Was the deliberately irritating answer, and just as the rest were almost ready to hit  
the impertinent red head when the person in question went as pail as his sisters complexion as a sudden   
realisation sunk in.  
  
Forgetting the dispute instantly the rest rushed over to Thom and anxiously questioned him as to what   
was wrong,   
  
"I'm an idiot" was the flat reply.   
  
"Yes we have known that for a while, but what's wrong NOW oh ye of little brains?" Garry asked trying  
to insert some form of humour into the tense atmosphere. Thom shot him a look and elaborated:  
  
"We have been standing here talking and SHE is off 'exploring,'" he cried desperately, "she has about a   
five minuet start on us already!" realising what the panic stricken boy meant Jon tried to sooth him,   
saying  
  
"Yes but as we have all seen she is quite capable of defending herself, and she is only wandering"   
  
"I think you will find my sisters definition of 'wandering' and yours differ greatly! She's gone to the city,  
I'll bet you anything she's gone to the dammed city!"  
  
"It will be ok" interjected Garry, though his face betrayed his true worries  
  
"No it wont" groaned Raoul, she is in a city she doesn't know dressed as a boy, and with a sense of   
adventure like hers who knows what she will get her self into."  
  
"I do" put in Thom bleakly "and Coram is going to KILL me!" with one look at the troubled squires   
face all of them froze for a moment, petrified then as one the entire group re-gained the use of their legs   
and sprinted of in the same direction Alanna had gone about ten minuets before hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In another part of the castle Alanna's escape was hindered by non other than Duke Gareth himself,   
during her head long flight down the corridor Alanna may have looked the picture of an experienced   
place hand but in actual fact she had no idea where she was going, she simply hurtled down likely   
looking corridors enjoying the freedom and exploring in her own unique way as she did so.   
  
Unfortunately for the red headed girl she managed to some how find her way into the long corridor   
containing the kings own council room. Off limits to the boys training there! Alanna of cause did not   
know this until the dodged out of the way of a tall commanding man and continued her explorations   
when a voice called,   
  
"Where are you going squire Thom?" Alanna froze she felt her heart sink, but taking a deep breath she   
gave the most honest answer she could   
  
"I err I am here by mistake sir" hearing an annoyed snort she looked up into chocolate brown eyes and   
saw distinct disapproval and then it hit her, gods curse it this was duke Gareth of Naxen she hadn't   
spent years desperate to be a knight not to know the person who would train her if she had managed to   
get in, grate she thought this is just my luck! Remembering the manners taught at the loathed convent   
and for once being glad that she'd learned them Alanna quickly corrected herself   
  
"…err I mean Your Grace, I don't know your grace"   
  
"You don't know?" was the sceptical reply  
  
"No Your Grace" Alanna was thinking fast "I have a lot on my mind and I am in a hurry to get to the   
city I just followed a few corridors with out realising where I was going, until I met you."   
  
It was a gamble but if she was right Thom had the same moods here as he had at Trebond, sometimes  
he could go for days not saying any thing or doing anything but in deep meditation just thinking.   
A wry smile from the duke confirmed her guess and she breathed an inward sigh of relief and was even   
more ecstatic when the training master began to escort her out, he obviously knew 'Thom' when in this   
mood could wander for hours if not directed somewhere. With this companion for a guide she quickly   
found her self in front of the exit to the city, smiling through triumph and relief the unusual maiden   
stepped out through the vaguely intimidating large oak doors and into FREEDOM! Pure blissful   
FREEDOM!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group of boys were half way down a corridor when they heard the shuffling though some how   
dignified steps that could belong only to Sir Myles and realising this Thom flung himself behind a   
statue of wave walker goddess of oceans and sea life, waiting for the man to pass, when he had come  
out of hiding he received strange looks from his companions before explaining   
  
"If any one around here has just seen 'me' leave for the city, but then sees me with the rest of you   
running down a corridor, well lets just say it could get difficult…and confusing!"  
  
"Thus speaks the voice of experience" jibed Jon but the only reply he received if you could call it that   
was a dramatic role of a pair of intense violate eyes and a muttered   
  
"Oh you have NO idea!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alanna decided to go to the city on foot and set of at a boyish walk (she had worked to master a   
boyish method of walking so that she did not look strange walking like a lady and dressing like a stable   
boy) she strolled down palace way and scowled as she passed the temple of the Grate Mother Goddess  
in who's name she had been incarcerated in a convenient school since she was ten.   
  
Then she had an idea, she knew Thom at least would be on her trail by now and she had to avoid him   
so if she entered this temple he could not follow and would not think to look…besides she thought with  
an evil smirk eyeing the armoured women patrolling the border, it could be fun!   
  
Sauntering up to the gate marking the start of the grounds sacred to The Mother she made sure every   
worrier in sight saw her approach. Just as she reached out for the handle to the gate to admit her self a  
long wooden shaft (which later turned out to be the shaft of a lance) was struck out to bar her way.   
With a cheeky grin Alanna turned to face the enraged guards, some of whom seemed so awe struck by   
her audacity that they didn't know weather to laugh or yell! Carefully Alanna schooled her futures into a   
glower of well-bread distain, though she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing  
  
"Why will you not grant me entrance?" she asked coldly to the woman baring her way.   
The woman looked flabbergasted but managed to stutter out  
  
"This ground is sacred to The Mother, no man might tread on it, it would be sacrilege"   
  
The young red head lost the battle with her emotions and grinned out right saying impishly  
  
"Then why do you not admit ME entrance?" She did not disguise her voice throughout the conversation  
but the guards were too shocked at her behaviour to take note of this show of femininity.   
  
"He mocks us," growled one "I always said men had no respect"  
  
"He?" Alanna questioned razing a questioning eyebrow "but you are right, I agree men really don't have   
the tact to be respectful" Eyebrows went up and questioning glances were cast around until a strong   
but kind looking woman who appeared to be in charge here stepped to the fore  
  
"I admire your spirit young 'un but you cant come in here after all ye're a lad!" No longer able to hold it   
in the mischief-maker let out a laugh so feminine (one of the things which Alanna hated most about   
herself was her laugh no matter what she did she had a light, fluty, flirty, GIRY giggle) that it caused yet   
more questions to be murmured around the crowd.   
  
This time however the girl in question did not mind and there reaction simply made her laugh harder and  
by the time she had her self under control the women gathered around her had begun to wonder at this   
young 'lads' sanity.   
  
"No" she laughed, "I am not insane, well not in the way you mean, but I am…" Here she paused as one   
hand reached deftly for the clips at the back of her corset (A/N like the hooks on the back of a bra) and  
the other slipped up to the back of her head beneath her silky hair and removed the pin in the concealed  
bun.   
  
Under the interested eyes of the temple guards she shook her shoulders and her head; as her shoulders   
wriggled it caused the binding corset to slip down to below her bust, around her rib cage (A/N it was   
only long enough to go around her chest from under her arms to the middle of her rib cage) where she   
easily fastened it, ready for when it was next needed to conceal her curves.   
  
At the same time she shook her head, causing a cascade of copper red hair to flow over her shoulders   
and drip down to cover her back, almost like a stain on her shirt, until it hung once again adorning the   
back of her breaches covered knees.   
  
"…A girl!"   
she finished unnecessarily once her transformation was complete.   
  
A few of the shocked faces held smiles, then grins which expanded until the entire group surrounding   
her was laughing as though Alanna was some big joke, however the annoyed girl did not have time to   
exhibit her red heads temper just then because she heard horses galloping towards her so ducking past   
the hysterical worriers she let herself in and made a run for the temple.  
  
Once inside she was joined by some of her audience from the front gate while the others returned to   
their patrol. The nice lady, who had explained to Alanna that she was 'mail' and so could not come in,   
sat beside her  
  
"We saw you run when you heard horses lass," she said "what is it you're a feared of?" Smiling the   
noble explained that she was not in fact afraid of the riders following her but that she was avoiding them  
so as to have some freedom, including in her story the reasons she was dressed as a boy and why she   
had no chaperone from the city.   
  
The woman seemed surprised to find that Alanna was a noble but agreed that she did not see why the   
fact that she had been born to high born not low born parents and forced to endure a convent education  
should make Alanna any less wilful or able.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nay lass ye'll not lift it" was the forbidding answer Alanna received when she asked to try the guards   
long handed axe. Showing for the first time her age and petulance the girls violate eyes flashed and her   
stance became sulky as she pouted  
  
"Can to!" looking the picture of an angry sixteen year old and not a high born lady ("though" the on   
lookers reasoned "a high born lady is still a sixteen year old child birth right or no!") Hiding a smile of   
mirth at this reaction the woman decided to humour her.  
  
"You can try lass she replied but wearin' a lads clothes doesn't mean you have a lads strength or skills"   
Violate eyes flashed showing a hint of silver in their enchanting depths, she had thought these people   
would understand, that they'd sympathise. Cursing herself for giving her trust away so easily just   
because these women carried weapons did not mean that they didn't think exactly what the daughters of  
the goddess at the convent thought. Alanna realised she was wasting precious time in the presence of   
enemies so she re-pinned her hair and taking a deep breath and bracing her self on a managed to do up   
her corset without passing out, she waited for the room to stop spinning and until she could breath  
easily then made to leave. Just before she left she walked up to the woman who had denied her the use   
of her axe and in a blur of speed had taken it from her and thrown the guard to the floor holding the   
woman's own weapon at her throat, her face was set and her eyes were amethyst rocks and gave   
nothing away as the disgusted girl threw the weapon down beside its owner saying   
  
"I thought you would understand" and stormed out.  
  
Sitting beneath a tree in the temple grounds Alanna sat and mentally berated herself for expecting these   
peoples alliance and promising never to trust a stranger again, when she sneezed repeatedly causing   
tears to blur her vision and by the time she could see clearly a woman, almost painfully beautiful to look  
at stood before her stroking a violate eyed kitten.   
  
"My daughter" said she "learn to trust and learn to love your skills will be needed in the coming days   
and you will need all the friends you can muster" instinctively Alanna knew who she beheld and bowed   
her head saying   
  
"My mother I will do my best but I am afraid of love and I don't want to marry"  
  
"Learn to trust then and I will watch over you, love will come much later."  
  
"It wont" insisted the girl vehemently "I don't want to fall in love"  
  
"Which doesn't mean to say that you wont" was the answer along with a secretive smile. At this   
moment the kitten the goddess held leaped to Alanna's feet and she automatically picked him up.   
The animal received a long look from the Goddess and she finally said  
  
"Guard her well little one" but did not elaborate any more. "And my final gift to my chosen" she ignored  
the shocked response to this information instead causing a fire to light between the two of them and sat   
by it, Alanna numbly mimicked this action, they both stared at the fire and spoke a little longer but then   
the Goddess reached a slim hand into the flames and with drew a coal from its heart   
"my time with you grows short" she said "take this from my hand" Trembling Alanna reached out   
expecting to be burned and was so shocked to find it cold that she almost dropped it and when she   
looked up from her inspection of the 'gift' she found only a blade lying where the Goddess had sat and   
no trace of a fire any where, a voice that could have been the rustle of the breeze in the leaves or could   
have been words whispered "take it" and Alanna did, buckling the beautiful jewelled blade (lighting) to   
her waist and just as she was about to leave she heard still fainter and more indistinct   
"wear my tokens and be brave Alanna of Trebond, very soon Tortall will have need of my chosen!"   
then the presence that Alanna felt humming in her bones, the feeling in the back of her mind, the tingle   
that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, was gone and she was just a small 'boy' with a rock  
a cat and a sawed standing in the grounds of a temple, but she knew the Goddess was still watching and  
whispered   
  
"Thank you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The boys were now searching the city having passed the temple of the goddess without a backwards   
glance. They visited weapon smiths, armour merchants even clothing stall in an attempt to find Thom's   
errant twin.  
  
"This is hopeless" exclaimed Raoul after another fruitless search in a weapon smiths forge, "we might   
as well be looking for a thief in George's court as try and find her here - " The large knights (A/N they   
would have been knights by the time Thom and Alanna were sixteen wouldn't they?) Words died and a   
stunned look crossed his face almost as if a light bulb had been turned on behind his eyes   
  
"George!" cried all four in unison and they ran to re-mount their horses and make for the   
'Dancing Dove'  
  
"We will just ask George to have his people search her out!" Thom said relive evident on his face,   
which showed his first true smile since their quest had begun  
  
"And we can sit down have a much needed drink and visit George. Perfect!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unbeknown to Alanna's 'trackers' she had in fact found her own way to the 'Dancing Dove' and now   
sat in a quite corner sipping her lemonade and thinking over her plans for the rest of her free time.  
  
She was so consumed by her thoughts that she was quite surprised when a voice called  
"Thom!"  
  
she looked up to see a tall man striding towards her, his nose was to big for good looks but   
his hazel eyes sparkled with a merry glint and were it not for her new resolution not to trust new people   
she would of liked him on site,   
'but he does seem to know Thom well and if Thom trusts him…and the Goddess did tell me to trust   
people…"  
as she mused on this the man had reached her, he moved quickly as anyone who was in his way   
scurried quickly out of it some even bowed as he passed to show their deference to him.  
  
"Why did you not come up to see me Thom?" Asked the man sliding into a seat opposite her and   
looking curiously at her, it was clear from his expression that he knew something was at least different   
about his comrade.  
  
"I'm not Thom" she replied, not troubling to disguise her voice, but it was noisy in the in and her voice   
was almost drowned though the expression on this mans face showed that he'd heard but thought that  
he'd miss heard.   
  
"Come up stairs lad" the man called over the din, and taking her by the arm lead her up a flight of stairs   
and bid her wait outside a door whilst he carefully checked the rooms contence before ushering her   
inside.  
  
"Have a seat lad" the man instructed Alanna, she did as she was bid but said  
  
"I'm not a lad, and I'm not Thom…George?" there was I slight pause and a questioning hint to the way   
she said his name but she was sure enough to hazard a guess. Smiling her companion pored them both   
wine and handed her a cup saying  
  
"If you're not Thom then how do you know my name" he was smiling obviously thinking this was some  
kind of joke   
  
"I know," she said "because the thief who tried to take my purse came back here afterwards muttering   
about the punishments 'George' would give him. And by the way the people down stairs treated you as   
their ruler, that logically makes you the one to punish the thief equalling you being George meaning you  
are the ruler of the court of the rogue.   
  
George raised his eyebrows taking a sip of his wine and said   
  
"You were, or almost were, stolen from in the market place"  
  
"Yes" she replied simply "though the man who tried it took a look at me and muttered something else   
about 'George' about you!"  
  
"And you followed your assailant all the way back here?" he asked   
  
"I wanted to make sure he didn't try it on any one less able to defend them self's" she said simply   
"though" she continued "the state he was in I doubt he'd have had much success if he had tried"   
she grinned mischievously at this thought  
  
"But the only one of mine I know of has been hurt is 'fingers he said some city lad had…" his voice   
trailed of with realisation and she nodded to the unspoken question in his face "but he had broken   
fingers a black eye, a limp and all his knives taken…ALL of them, even the best hid ones!"  
  
"Yes" she agreed again, showing no remorse what so ever   
"but then he shouldn't have tried to take my purse should he" she paused then   
"though he did seem to recognise me from some where" she finished  
  
"Thom!" he exclaimed not knowing what else to say, did the Boy really think that he wasn't Thom of   
Trebond, was he ill? Mad? But just then the door burst open and in came the real Thom along with   
Jonathan, Garry and Raoul  
  
"Yes?" Asked the confused boy, "how did you know I was out there? Well any way you have to help  
us find Ala - " but he stopped and said,   
"Why are you looking at me like that?" for indeed George had a carefully guarded…well…strange look   
in his face, but then Thom saw Alanna settling calmly in a chair watching the proceedings with interest   
but when she saw that she was the focus of everyone's attention she stood and said calmly almost lazily to George  
  
"I told you I want Thom!"  
  
George's suspicions were now heightened and he instinctively moved into a fighting stance and growled  
  
"So who are you then?"   
  
His angry demand was met with a high feminine laugh (her laugh witch Alanna hated) she too then   
shifted into a fighting stance to defend any attack he might give and replied   
  
"Lady Alanna Of Trebond at your service," she stopped to curtsy flamboyantly drawing out imaginary   
skirts and for a moment she looked to be the rival of any 'proper lady' you could name despite wearing   
stable boys clothes and having her hair and figure hidden.   
Then she looked up with a misgevious expresion on her small face, she stood again, and, looking strait   
up at George with laughing, violate, unmistakable eyes informed him   
  
"I'm Thom's twin!"   
  
George looked to Thom for confirmation of this and seeing the boy nod he relaxed his frame and   
became welcoming again and bid the rest to sit down too.   
  
Every one except Thom sat, he stalked over to Alanna's chair and yelled   
  
"Where were you? We looked EVERY WHERE! Do you know how worried I was, Gods ANY thing  
could have happened to you, and probably did, and when no one had seen hide or hair of a small red   
headed boy or girl for that matter, I was beside myself!   
You just went of into a city you didn't know looking like an eleven year old boy-child not saying where   
your going and when you'd be back, you didn't take any one with you, when I got to the city and found  
no trace of you here I guessed you hadn't made it that far even! What was I to think?   
I was worried out of my mind!"   
Hear his voice dropped from the yell it had been and his anxious hands stopped waving about to   
illustrate his angry point and he said seriously, two pairs of violate eyes meeting as Alanna was   
now on her feet   
"Your all I've got Anna (A/N their father would have been dead by thetime they were sixteen) and I   
know you can probably look after your self, but what happens when you cant? I don't know what I'd   
do if I lost you! You're my other half!"   
  
Alanna threw her arms around his neck and said  
"Your all I've got too Thom and YOU are MY other half, I'm sorry I ran of like that and scared you,   
but see? I'm ok! I'm right here!"  
  
"I know" he replied softly "and I'm sorry I got mad" disentangling themselves each went back to their   
respective seats and explained things to the baffled George  
  
"You see Thom and me are twins, obviously" Alanna began "and I came to the palace today from the  
convent" her face darkened "to find a suitable husband" she said bitterly  
  
"As if!" Thom snorted "I know you better than that sister, mine, you would never let those old convent   
hens marry you off to some feather brained noble man"   
  
This cheered the despondent girl up and she agreed most defiantly.  
  
"Any way" she continued "I came here to day and after dinner I wanted to explore so I dressed as a   
boy" she gestured to her clothes "so that I would have more freedom and I went to leave, but Thom   
and the others met me on the way out and found out what I was doing" hear Thom took up the   
narration saying  
  
"It took us a while to realise 'exploring' to Alanna means going down to the city and making as much   
trouble as possible so obviously we tried to find her" again Alanna took over  
  
"I ran into Duke Gareth during my 'exploration' and he thought I was Thom but luckily I managed to   
explain away my, well Thom's presence in the corridor outside the kings private council rooms and he   
escorted me to the exit to the city"   
  
"By which time we were franticly searching for her" put in Thom  
  
"Then I got to the city" his sister continued "and ended up following a thief who tried to take my purse   
back here to make sure he didn't try it on anyone else, and was quietly having a drink when George   
appeared and told me, well you actually Thom, to come up to his rooms, so I did, and I told him I   
wasn't you but he wouldn't listen and I was just explaining the fact that I was your twin and not you   
when you came bursting in your self just in time to prove my point."  
  
"So glad to be of service" quipped one twin to the other then said "we came here to ask George to   
send out search parties to help us find you, but then you are already here"   
  
"That she is" said their host speaking for the first time, "and what an interesting twin you have turned   
out to have Thom!   
Its nice to meet you lass you are welcome in the court of the rogue any time you want to visit us.   
And you needn't worry about your pockets, though after light fingers story gets around you wouldn't   
any way, be careful who you talk about me too mind, a wrong word could mean my head, though I can  
see you've a head on your shoulders and I look forward to getting to know you as you and not Thom   
this time but hadn't you all best be going its getting late and it's the ball tonight is it not?   
You wouldn't want to miss your own introduction to court now would you lass?" this reminder brought  
groans from the twins and Raoul and smiles to the faces of Garry and Jon, George chuckled at this and   
bid them good bye, shaking his head as the two twins were the last to leave walking side by side; they   
were inseparable.   
  
Smiling George decided to put in an appearance at that nights ball himself; he wouldn't mind seeing the   
Lady Alanna in a dress for a start!   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well now the second chap is up too! So what do you think? You all know what I am going to say but   
I will say it any way REVIEW! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?  
  
Goddess Bless luv Aurora xxx 


End file.
